


How We Met

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Love Is A Hurricane [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Never drabbles from me ever, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne's first meeting.A.K.A. the first time they have sex.





	How We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> Taking a break from RL to upload this humble contribution to JB fanfiction smut. 
> 
> I wrote about the lack and urgent need for smutty JB fan art here:  
> https://ohcaptaintarthister.tumblr.com/post/166606281709/why-no-jb-ahem-hawt-fan-art-seriously-a-valid

_Gods fucking Seven._

This was madness.

Absofuckinglutely _madness._

She must be lying dead on a road somewhere, stuck in her burning car. She had fallen asleep behind the wheel, hit a tree and was dead. She had to be. She must be for this _insanity_ to be happening.

Pitched whimpers barely escaped her tight throat. Silver spots danced before her eyes. She could feel everything and also just that one sensation, the one sensation that was the very reason for her existence.

“Gods. Oh, gods. . . “ she groaned, throwing her arms to the sides and thrusting her hips quickly to the warm, bearded lips flaying her so _fucking deliciously_. “So, so, good. . .Gods. Oooh!”

The golden head buried between her thick, pale thighs, rose. Emerald eyes gleamed at her. Lips sheened with _her_ stretched into a cocky grin.

“Did you say something?” He asked in a tone that clearly told her he heard.

She blinked several times, wondering for the nth time how this, _he_ , could be so warm and _here_ and _real_. Her fingertips fluttered to his golden blond hair, a purr drifting from her lips at its soft and silky texture. How could a man’s hair be so soft? Or anything to be this soft? Next, she stroked the slight but elegant arch of his eyebrows, the crease at the corner of his eye, down his cheekbone toward the deep indentation of a dimple. The stubble coating the lower half of his face pulled a groan from her, caused her to shiver with a strange giddiness. A face such as this—sculpted by the Seven—how was it flesh and blood, how could it have ended up between her thighs?

The long nights of intermittent sleep and adrenaline drained to the last drop had made her insane. A year ago, she would have only looked at him twice. That’s it. Just look. Because men, specially men like him, never looked at her. If they did it was with mockery and cruelty. She searched his face, looking for a tell. The twitch of a cheek before a heartless smile. The nasty glint that preceded a dagger stare.

Right now, he looked very smug. Like a cat who got all the cream although his golden mane and the slight, upward tilt of the corners of his eyes made him rather leonine. His stare seemed to singe all her clothes.

Suddenly, he took her hand, pressing it firmly to his face. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed the surface of her palm, felt the tip of his tongue trail up her middle finger. His lips closed around it and sucked, the sound making her open her eyes. She blushed. She was conscious about her hands. Rough and efficient rather than soft and gentle, more used to sewing open wounds, slipping into the cavities of bodies to scoop out organs for study. They were not meant to caress. They were never for kisses.

He released her finger with a pop. “Did you say something, wench?” His tone was playful.

She reddened and shook her head.

“Alright. If that’s how you want to play it. I have ways of making you speak.” He sucked her finger again. Then his eyes lit up, his smile eager. Brienne watched as he took her hand then guided it toward her cunt. He shouldered her thighs further apart until she felt the cool kiss of the indoor mist on her cunt. Her eyes widened as he positioned her finger between her folds and gently pushed it inside.

Her eyes flew wide open as she felt the slow slide of her finger. Her thighs closed around her hand but he was right between them, his grin wolfish. Holding her hand, he guided it in and out of her cunt, his eyes on her face. His look was knowing and expectant.

“Show me what you like,” he whispered, his breath making her thighs clench at the gust of his breath on her skin. “Show me how you’d like me to fuck you, wench.”

Brienne, she almost told him, but she had been robbed of any capability to speak. And right now, she didn’t care. She was getting wet and wetter with his smoldering stare and him helping her fuck her cunt. Gods, the carpet under her hips was warm and moist with her juices, her t-shirt slick with her own sweat. She would be mortified at her body’s response, at what she was doing, if not for how good she felt fucking herself and being watched by him. It had to be him. She didn’t think she’d let anyone see her like this, let some other man do this with her.

“You know what you’re doing me? What you’ve been doing to me since you opened the door?” He demanded roughly. Suddenly, he rose on his knees. She swallowed at the sight of his bare chest. His shoulders were not as broad as her but broad, nevertheless. Golden hairs spanned his chest, inviting her to nuzzle and she will, she promised herself. Before the end of the day she will know how it felt resting her cheek on him. Lean muscles bunched his chest all the way to his stomach, down to his low-slung jeans where a worn but sturdy-looking tool belt still hung.

His jeans fit him closely but far from tight. She had seen the high, firm shape of his ass when he turned around earlier. Now she could see the definite bulge of his cock.

He loosened the tool belt with quick, nimble fingers but laid it carefully next to them—much like how he had brought her to the floor earlier when the ferocity of their first kiss cooled to tasting, almost playful nibbles before they were eating each other’s faces off again. But he attacked his jeans, yanked down his black boxer briefs to reveal the long thrust of his cock pointing straight at her from the tangle of dark gold curls.

“See?” He told her, wrapping his fingers around it and rubbing. He groaned, his head falling back briefly before he was looking at her again. “ _Fuck_. I’ve never been so hard in my life, wench.”

Her finger had faltered pumping in her cunt as he undressed. His eyes dropped there and she resumed, breathing sharply at the feel. This wasn’t new. What was new was she was willingly doing it before a total stranger.

This wasn’t her at all. Something had happened. Somehow, during the night, probably while she was trying not to tall off the too-narrow cot at the sleeping quarters, somebody had taken hold of her mind and body. She never did this. Had never done anything close to _this._

“Let’s see how wet you are, wench.” He pulled her finger out. She blushed violently at how shiny it looked. He grinned and licked the entire length before sucking on the tip noisily. “Seven Hells. You taste even better. Let me show you.”

Then he was lying over her, taking hold of her chin firmly and slanting his mouth over hers. She gasped and blushed anew at the secret tang of her cunt on his tongue. She shrank back a little, not sure if she was comfortable knowing herself like this. But he kissed her as if to devour her and she was crazy to say no to that!

He was here for her shelves. Supposed to be only for her shelves. He was nothing but a name in the phonebook, a smooth drawl in the telephone when she called. She was not expecting a blond half-god at her doorstep. A golden half-god in jeans and a tool belt.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned against her tongue, deepening their kiss. Quick, hard breathing and galloping heartbeats thundered in her ears. She kissed him back, surrendering to her hunger for him. His cock thrust against her thigh and she tore her mouth from him to gasp, “Cock.”

He grinned. “Not yet,” and slammed his mouth back on hers. She made a sound that was half-protesting and half-yearning. She threw her arms around him, tightened her legs, and began rubbing herself against him, desperate for an ease from the fire spreading in her. He chuckled through their kiss but made no move to position his cock any closer, or right where she wanted it. She slapped him on the shoulder in frustration but didn’t stop kissing him. It was too good. He felt too good.

His hand lowered to her breast, squeezing the small mound before continuing down to the bottom of her shirt. Her face and neck warmed at the brush of his hand on the warm, firm surface of her stomach as it pulled her shirt up. She raised her arms, both of them grunting at having to pull apart to remove it completely.

She lay back, holding her breath as she watched him stare at her breasts. They were mere rises of flesh from her chest, bumps rather than curves. What they lacked in size, her aereolas made up for as they were very pink and puffy, topped with long, plump nipples. _What was he going to say?_ She thought anxiously. Her body was angles and lines instead of curves. But if he didn’t appear to be bothered by the hairy situation between her legs, maybe he’d be okay with this too.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed. “Shit!”

“Huh?” She breathed, about to cover her breasts protectively but mouth beat her to them. She gasped as his lips latched onto to a nipple while his fingers pulled and pinched the other. Silver spots danced in her eyes again. Her cunt got more slick.

“I’ve never seen anything so pretty before,” he said to himself, releasing her nipple before devouring it again. Happy growling sounds laced his wet, sloppy kisses and she clung to him, hiccupping now instead of breathing.

“Cock!” She yelled, desperate now. Her cunt ached so sharply, reminding her of its emptiness. She needed his cock. He must fuck her now rather than later. “Please, fuck me!”

He raised his head from her breasts, grinning devilishly. “Now how am I to refuse a request from the wench? Where are the condoms?”

“B-Bathroom,” she stuttered, pushing her hand between their bodies to fuck herself again. He saw what she was about to do and pulled her hand back up, shaking his head sternly at her. But his eyes were warm and amused.

“Uh-uh, wench. You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn to fuck your gorgeous cunt. Can I trust you to keep your hands _here_ ,” he said, pulling her other hand up. “While I get the condoms?”

“Hurry,” she pleaded.

He kissed her hard on the mouth then pulled away. He kicked off his heavy boots and the rest of his jeans before stalking nude to the bathroom. Brienne admired the flex of thigh muscles as he walked.

She lay on the floor with her arms and legs spread, as if there was nothing unusual at having a stranger poke around her bathroom for things to fuck her with. She didn’t have to wait long. She heard him shuffling back and she sat up, grinning in relief. But he was glaring at her as he held out two square packets of the condoms.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he demanded.

“W-What? What are you talking about?’ She asked, puzzled.

He shook his head. “You only have two condoms? You expect me to only fuck you _twice_?”

“What? How many times do you intend to fuck me?”

He stared at her face and body in a way that made her nipples tighten even more and her cunt to swell. “You’re crazy if you think I’m only going to fuck you twice, wench. I’d be the biggest fucking idiot alive to walk away from your tight cunt.”

Brienne glared at him despite her scarlet flush. “Can we work that out later and just fuck? Because this discussion is killing me. I am this close. This close,” she repeated, showing a tiny gap between her thumb and forefinger. “To fucking myself if you’re just going to complain.”

His green eyes flashed challengingly. “Oh, no, no, wench. I’m fucking you.”

“Then get on with it!” She exclaimed.

He grinned. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and lay back on the floor. Her eyes twinkled like blue stars and her smile, though shy, was wide and eager. He settled between her legs, his gaze mirroring her excitement. As he tore the packet open, she suddenly smirked and reached for his cock. The roughness of her palms caused his eyes to widen before he gasped and groaned. “ _Seven Hells_. Touch me later. Let me fuck you.”

She chuckled, enjoying him struggle to open the packet. “No, I want to touch you.”

He tore the packet and glared at her before pushing her hands away. She laughed but it was cut off as he plunged into her quickly. She gasped while he smirked.

“You’re so,” she grunted as he pounded into her roughly. She buried her nails in his shoulders. _“Big._ Oh! _”_

“So tight,” he growled. “Fuck, but you’re gonna kill me.”

She shook her head. “Make me come first.”

She felt like being split in two but it didn’t hurt. He was just really big and he was giving it to her, fucking her hard and without mercy. She loved it. Her hips, tentative at first, soon followed the rough, rapid pace of his smoothly. _Gods._ She was going to walk weird for a few days after this. She might not even be able to sit right. She didn’t care. He felt _wonderful_ , his cock parting the folds of her cunt and fucking her deeper with each thrust.

Maybe he was right to be pissed at only getting to fuck her twice due to the limited availability of supplies. Getting fucked by a cock like this, by him, won’t be satisfied with just two rounds.

She looked at him and he cupped her cheek. No. _Twice would never be enough._

He suddenly bent down and took her mouth again, his tongue sparring with hers. The motions of his hips slowed down a little and so did she. But they continued moving against each other, her cunt straining around the plump head and fat length of his cock. As she kissed him back, she felt his fingers flutter between them, brushing back the sodden curls of her cunt to seek the hard button of her clit.

He stroked it in rough circles, drawing a cry from her that was muffled by their kiss, making her hips thrust and roll quickly, this time taking the lead of their dance. She whined, feeling like a dynamite about to flare and explode as he caressed her clit as he fucked her. It was too much and everything and she just couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t.

She yielded with a scream against his tongue. She felt herself splinter into a million pieces and scatter in the air. She managed to rip her mouth from his kiss to continue screaming through her orgasm, tears falling from her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. Seriously, nothing had ever been like this.

As she sobbed and whimpered through the final waves of her release, he grunted against her shoulder and shouted. She gasped, feeling his suddenly warmer in the latex between them. She crossed her ankles at his back and thrust harder, wanting everything he could give her. He fucked her right back, eager to feed her carnal greed.

The first bout exhausted them and they slept soon after. But a half hour later, she was hungry for him again. Being that he had lavished so much attention on her cunt previously, she wanted to give back. They also didn’t have to deal with the problem of having only just one condom left for the moment. She wrapped her lips around his beautiful cock, tasting herself and him. He was beautiful to watch in the throes of a release, the veins of his elegant neck straining under his skin, his green eyes burning like black coals as they watched her suck him. She refused to let go even when he tapped her on the shoulder when on the verge of his release.

She fell back on his side of the floor afterwards, a silly grin on her face while his was exhausted but very satisfied. She closed her eyes to sleep but he suddenly murmured, “Get ready for payback, wench.”

Minutes later, she was screaming again as he fucked her with his fingers and tongue.

They lay like spoons on the floor, half-closed eyes staring at the lone, unopened packet of condom.

“Only one left,” he said against her shoulder.

“Yes,” she murmured, too content on the carpeted floor and in his arms to move. “One.”

She turned so she could look at him. To her surprise, he took her hand and started kissing it.

“If I promise to hit the store later to get more condoms, does that mean you’ll let me get some sleep, wench?” He asked, kissing every fingertip sweetly.

She blushed. _“Brienne.”_

“Ah, yes, I remember now.” He smiled at her brightly. “Brienne Tarth. The lady who hired my services for her bookshelves. I’m Jaime, in case you forgot. Jaime Lannister.”

She looked in his eyes. “I won’t forget.”

“You know what I do,” he told her, covering her wrist with kisses now. “What do you do? I see lots of books,” he said. “Biology books. You’re a pre-med or something?”

She bit her lip. “Um, sort of in-between? I’m done with med school. So, in that sense, I’m a doctor. But I don’t have the license yet. Next month I take the exams for the M.D.—the license. If I pass, then I’ll be a doctor.” She sighed. “I’m just really an intern who can sew up cuts and wounds closed. Or sometimes, dig out hearts and kidneys.”

She expected him to stop kissing her fingertips when she said that. Instead, he smiled at her. _Oh, those dimples were also too much._ It was a friendly smile.

“Cool. So, you take them out, examine what made them go bad, and then find a cure.”

“That’s the Tarly’s Notes version of the profession, but yes.”

Jaime surprised her again by lifting his arm to draw her closer to his chest. It was awkward trying to figure out at first what he wanted. She blushed as he put her head on his chest. Idly, she caressed him.

“I should get those shelves built asap. We don’t want you tripping over those books and papers,” he said. “A shame for your long legs to get hurt, after all.”

“Later?” She asked.

He took her hand again. “Of course, later. And Brienne? You'll pass the exams, okay? You heard it from me, wench.”

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek gratefully. They didn't know each other yet but she was touched by his support, nevertheless.

She fell asleep, lulled by the soft scent of his sweat. She thought she felt him kiss her on the forehead.

When she woke up, he was gone. Brienne sat up, dejectedly removing the throw he had flung over her body before he left. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

            _Went to get some food and condoms. I hope I didn’t just have the best fantasy of my life and I actually fucked you. Hope you’re still here when I get back. J._

Her entire face was the color of ripe tomato when she finished reading. She glanced at the door then got to her feet.

Her small apartment smelled of sweat and the faint trace of their fucking. She opened one of the windows on her way to the bathroom. She showered quickly, moaning as the warm water tickled her sensitive nipples and teased the sensitive crevices of her body.

She dressed in a pair of old gym shorts and a worn gray t-shirt. She was brushing her hair when somebody knocked on the door. Heart beating fast, she croaked, “Who is it?”

 “Jaime. Jaime Lannister.”

  _Dear Gods. He really came back._

 She opened the door, hoping she didn’t look too relieved. He grinned at her. Maybe she imagined it but he looked relieved too. He held a big bag of take-out, fragrant with the aroma of spices and sauces that made her stomach growl. In one hand was a smaller package from the corner drugstore. Jaime noticed where she was looking. Their eyes met and there was that feeling again.

Brienne thought it was only because she had never seen anyone as handsome as Jaime was. She had wanted to kiss him and to fuck him. She was shocked at this _hunger_ for she had never felt anything like it. Now it was back, and more intense from the memory of their fucking.

Blushing, she turned away and murmured something about readying the food. _Come on, you just did it. Control yourself._  Jaime said something that sounded like agreement. She heard him shuffling around behind her.

“Everything smells so good,” she marveled, hoping she didn’t sound weird and off. “How did you—”

She squawked, startled at Jaime’s hand suddenly cupping her cunt through her shorts.

He nuzzled her behind the ear and licked her. “You smell _so_ good. It’s insane, wench, but. . .I really want to fuck you again. _Now_. Can I fuck you?”

She nodded, shaking from her desire. Jaime kissed her on the neck as he pulled her shorts down. He slipped to his knees, following the path of her shorts down to her ankles. “No panties,” he whispered before kissing her right hip. “You read my mind, Brienne.”

 He turned her around. He smiled up at her before pressing his nose on her dirty-blond pubic curls and inhaling indulgently. A surprisingly chaste kiss was pressed before he got up. “Jaime,” she said longingly, flinging her arms around his shoulders.

 She kissed him deeply on the mouth, pressed her body tightly against his. He groaned and bent to lift her by knees so she could wrap her legs around him. _Oh, gods. He could carry her._

“Fuck me,” she whispered heatedly as he walked them to her bed. “Tell me you got a dozen condoms, Jaime.”

He grinned as he put her down on the bed and shrugged off his jacket. “Sorry to disappoint you. But I’m going to fuck you more than a dozen times.”

As he undressed, she frowned. “How many condoms did you get, exactly?”

“I got the box of thirty-six,” he grinned proudly as he pulled off his t-shirt. “Two boxes of the thirty-six pack. It was the most they had.”

“Oh, gods.” She fell back on the bed, laughing. “You _are_ serious.”

He kissed her, his hand falling on her cunt. As he parted her labia to play with her clit, he whispered against her lips, “Do you really think I want to stop fucking you after the first time we’ve fucked, Brienne? Can _you_?”

“No,” she moaned, looking in his eyes. Neither of them knew why right now but something was different this time. It wasn’t something she was sure about. She just knew. Jaime probably did too because he was looking at her with a mix of surprise and determination.

 “I don’t think  I can stop wanting you even if I wanted to,” she admitted, closing her eyes as his fingers unraveled her again. “I will want you again. . .and again. .  .Oh. _Jaime_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I never know how to write things in order, we suddenly have the first installment of a series that has been concluded weeks ago. I felt that there had to be a beginning story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, my eternal thanks to SeleneU for the prompt that started this series. I hope you like this, sweetie! 
> 
> P.S. Tarly's Notes is the Cliff's Notes of this world.


End file.
